phantom
by Sendal jepit formosa
Summary: Naruto menjadi seorang bad boy karena rasa bencinya atas ketidakberdayaan, ia mencoba memperoleh bahagia dengan cara yang salah, lalu akankah ia kembali menuju arah bahagia yang sesungguhnya?
1. Chapter 1

"Serahkan!",

"Cepat berikan! atau kau mau ku pukul lagi?", ancam laki-laki itu,

"Tidak akan!", ucap perempuan bersurai merah yang terus bersikukuh mempertahankan dompet lusuh berisi beberapa lembar uang hasil begadangnya semalaman menjahit,

"kau lebih suka aku memakai cara kasar rupanya!"

PLAKK!

perempuan bersurai merah itu tersungkur karena tamparan keras di pipinya,

"Terima kasih sayangku". Ujar laki-laki itu setelah berhasil merebut dompet lusuh dari genggaman pemiliknya,

"Jangan, hiks hiks,"

"Diam kau!"

PLAKK!

Laki-laki itu kembali menampar perempuan tak berdaya tersebut,

"Jangan pakai uang hasil keringatku untuk meniduri wanita-wanita jalangmu, brengsek! aku bekerja siang malam demi Naruto membayar uang sekolahnya, bukan untuk wanita jalang simpananmu!", bibir lembut itu kini tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya, semuanya ia ungkapkan bahkan tanpa ada lagi air mata untuk lelaki di hadapannya ini,

"Kau?! Cuih! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku!"

Wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu mencoba berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia memegang kepalanya, pandangannya seakan mengabur akibat tamparan tadi,

"Aku sudah benar-benar muak padamu Minato!"

PLAKK! PLAKK!

wanita itu kembali tersungkur, pipinya benar-benar terasa panas dan perih kali ini,

"Aku tak takut padamu!", teriaknya masih mencoba bangkit,

Laki-laki itu mendekat bersiap memukul sang istri yang lemah,

"Hentikan!"

"Jangan sakiti kaasan!",

"Kaasan...",,

"Kaasan tidak apa-apa Naruto", sangkalnya bohong,

"Kau?! Sekali lagi kau menyakiti kaasan, ku bunuh kau!", remaja bersurai kuning jabrik itu benar-benar geram melihat ibunya disiksa terus-terusan oleh sang ayah,

"Hahahaha, apa? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin membunuhku? Bocah ingusan ingin membunuhku? hahahaha, itu benar-benar terdengar lucu hahaha",

Pria itu menghentikan tawanya, dan menyeringai ke arah Naruto,

BUGH, BUGH, BUGHH,

"ini pelajaran untukmu, bocah tengik!"

BUGH, BUGHH

"Berbicaralah yang sopan pada tousan!",

BUGH!

Satu pukulan keras pada perut Naruto membuatnya jatuh terjerembab,

"A-aku, a-ku tidak s-sudi !", ucap Naruto bergetar mencoba tetap menjaga kesadarannya,

"Kau bajingan! Enyah kau dari kehidupanku dan kaasan!", dengan gemetaran akhirnya Naruto berhasil berdiri,

"Narutooo...", ucap lirih Kushina menahan tubuh Naruto yang sempoyongan,

BUGGHHH!

satu pukulan telak dari sang ayah kembali membuat Naruto tersungkur,

BUGH, BUGH, BUGH,

"Hentikan hiks hiks, ku mohon.. sudah cukup, pergilah.. ku mohon hiks, kau boleh ambil uang itu, hentikan hiks hiks", wanita lembut itu berjongkok meraih kaki Minato yang tengah kesetanan menghajar Naruto,

"Menyingkir kau!"

BUGH!

dengan keras Minato menendang Kushina, menyebabkan wanita lemah itu menghantam meja di belakangnya,

Masih setengah sadar, Naruto kembali berusaha bangkit dan berusaha berpegangan pada mesin jahit tua milik sang ibu di sebelahnya, namun tangannya tak sengaja meraih gunting pada pinggiran mesin jahit itu,

Minato yang kesetanan kini malah hendak menghajar istrinya,

Kushina menutup kedua matanya, bersiap menerima perlakuan kasar sang suami,

JLEBBHH!

BRUKKHH!

Minato terduduk, ia memegang punggungnya,

Tangannya berlumuran darah,

Kushina membuka matanya perlahan,

JLEBH, JLEBH, JLEBH,

berkali-kali ujung runcing itu menusuk punggung Minato,

"Naru.. ", Wanita paruh baya itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar syok melihat adegan di hadapannya,

"K-kaau?!.." Minato mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, namun...

BRUKH!

Kini tubuh Minato benar-benar tersungkur tak bergerak,

Crakhh!

Gunting berlumuran darah itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan Naruto,

Tangan berkulit tan itu ikut ternoda warna merah berbau amis,

Tubuh Naruto benar-benar gemetaran, ia terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di atas kursi goyang ibunya,

Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, membuat surai kuningnya ikut-ikutan berbaur dengan warna merah,

"Heh, heh, heh, Hahahahahaha.. Naruto.. Hah, hah, hahaha, kau membunuhnya, kau membunuh bajingan itu hahaha, kita bebas Naruto, kau membebaskan kita dari lelaki keparat itu, hahahaha",

GREBHH!

"Kaasan..." Naruto memeluk tubuh ringkih sang ibu,

"Dia mati Naru..."

Kaki Kushina menendang-nendang kecil tubuh tak bergerak Minato,

"Hahahahahaha, k-kita b-bebas? Lelaki brengsek ini tak akan lagi menyiksa kita Naruto, hahaha kita bebas Naru, kita bebas" Kushina menggenggam pundak Naruto mengguncang-guncangkannya,

Ada perasaan takut, bersalah, berdosa, kalut, namun... Ia merasa bebas, ringan seolah beban dalam hidupnya yang begitu berat terhempas jauh entah kemana, ada semacam rasa senang karena terlepas dari si brengsek itu.

Dan.. Dan.. Dan ia menyukai perasaan ini, benar-benar menyukai perasaan ini,

"Hah, hah, hahahahaha, kaasan... A-aku, a-aku, aku membunuhnya?, kita b-bebas?, Hahahaha, kita bebas kaasan, kau benar kaasan kita bebaaasss...".

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKH!

"Aduh!",

"G-gomen, a-aku tidak s-sengaja",

Karena asik membaca buku, Naruto tidak melihat-lihat jalan dan menabrak seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa,

Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah si rambut kuning ini, karena tumpukan berkas yang dibawa gadis ini pun turut andil sebagai penyebab terjadinya insiden barusan,

Namun karena ia tahu siapa gadis yang ia tabrak lantas dengan sigap ia segera meminta maaf dan membantu merapikan kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai itu,

Gadis yang benar-benar sangat ia hormati, ia kagumi, ah bahkan mungkin ia cintai, dari pertama awal pertemuan mereka saat masa orientasi siswa yang menjadikan gadis ini sebagai kakak pembinanya. Ya gadis ini adalah ketua Osis di sekolahnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuga Hinata, gadis manis yang memiliki manik amethyst seindah rembulan, rambut indigo panjang sepunggung yang sangat menawan, serta tubuh langsing semampai, dan tentunya ia juga ramah pada setiap orang, membuat siapa pun akan jatuh hati padanya pada pandangan pertama,

"G-gomen ss-senpai". Ucap Naruto kikuk pada seniornya,

Dan Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdetak cepat,

"Namamu Naruto kan?" tanya Hinata,

DEGH

'dia tau namaku?' batin Naruto tak percaya,

"H-Ha'i" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa berani mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis manis di hadapannya,

"Makanya lain kali kalau jalan pakai matamu!" hardik gadis berambut pink permen kapas di sebelah Hinata dengan angkuhnya,

Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura, wakil ketua Osis sekaligus sahabat dari gadis bersurai indigo yang disukai Naruto.

Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis ini justru sangat angkuh dan sombong, bahkan ia selalu memperlakukan siswa yang menyukainya layaknya pembantu, membawakan tas dan buku-bukunya sampai ke kelasnya, membawakan makanannya, mengerjakan PR nya, ya pemuda bodoh yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu adalah Rock Lee, pemuda yang dengan sangat tulus menyukai Sakura, anak konglomerat itu bahkan rela masuk ke dalam selokan demi mengambil sepatu Sakura yang dengan sengaja ia jatuhkan sendiri untuk mempermalukan Lee, tapi apa mau dikata, seperti kata pepatah 'Cinta itu Buta' dan itu pun terjadi pada Rock Lee anak salah satu pengusaha terkenal bernama Maito Guy, dan jika bukan karena Lee, Sakura pun tak akan berada pada posisi wakil ketua Osis di Konoha High School seperti sekarang ini,

"Cepat sedikit kenapa sih!" gerutunya,

Bukannya membantu sahabatnya merapikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan ke mana-mana, gadis bermata emerald itu malah hanya berkacak pinggang dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya seraya memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang baru di manicure kemarin,

"Kalau kau sudah lapar, kau duluan saja ke kantin Sakura-chan", ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya,

'Angel' batin Naruto,

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, seorang pemuda berambut raven datang menghampiri dan langsung berjongkok membantu Hinata dan Naruto membereskan kertas-kertas itu,

"Aduh Hinata-chan mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dan makan sendirian", celoteh Sakura munafik dan ikut berjongkok pura-pura membantu,

"Arigatou" ucap Hinata tulus,

Akhirnya dengan 4 sumber daya manusia, berkas-berkas itu tertumpuk rapih seperti semula,

"Sudah selesai kan? Kau masih punya janji makan siang denganku nona manis", ujar pemuda berambut raven tadi pada Hinata,

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku harus meletakkan berkas-berkas ini dulu ke lokerku", alibi Hinata berusaha menghindari ketua tim basket kekasihnya,

"Tidak ada alasan, kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu sayang", ucap Sasuke manja,

Kemudian ia merebut tumpukan kertas pada tangan Hinata dan memberikannya pada Sakura,

"Mohon bantuannya nona wakil ketua Osis", ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada Sakura,

Dan itu berhasil membuat gadis pink itu menyunggingkan senyum kecut pada Hinata yang sudah menjauh ke arah kantin digandeng Sasuke,

"Dasar jalang! Akan ku pastikan kau dan Sasuke-kun berpisah secepatnya!" umpat Sakura lalu menghempaskan kertas-kertas itu ke tanah dan membuatnya kembali berserakan kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang masih berada di sana,

"Ck ck ck, sepertinya cinta sudah membentuk segi rupanya..."

"Hmm... Menarik", ucap pemuda itu tersenyum sarkastik,

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

2 phantom

 ** _krieeettt..._**

Lemari kayu bernomor 12 itu pun terbuka.

Melihat isinya, membuat bibir berwarna peace gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan deretan loker itu membentuk lengkungan cekung, "Sakura-chan baik sekali".

Diletakkannya kembali tumpukan kertas berisi data siswa siswi Konoha High School tersebut ke dalam loker, kemudian mengunci rapat pintu kayu tersebut.

Sementara di balik barisan loker paling ujung terlihat siluet seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan gadis Hyuga di sana. Sapphirenya menyipit, pertanda si empunya manik seindah langit biru tak berawan itu tengah tersenyum.

"Kertas-kertas bodoh itu sudah ada di lokermu kan hime? Kalau begitu bisa kita pulang sekarang?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut Sasuke-kun"

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa memelukku" goda pemuda berambut raven itu yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah cubitan oleh kekasihnya ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat sepasang kekasih itu, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

"Bitch! Lihat saja Hinata, kedekatanmu dan Sasuke-kun takkan berlangsung lama!" gadis permen kapas ini terus berdecak sebal melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Hinata semenjak istirahat lalu, dan sekarang surai merah mudanya bahkan seolah hampir mengeluarkan tanduk melihat adegan yang bisa merusak moodnya selama seharian penuh tersebut.

"Kau mau diantar juga ya Saku-chan? Ayo aku antar" ajak Lee yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Sakura.

'Apa-apaan makhluk aneh berambut mangkok ini' batin Sakura bertambah kesal.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang Lee-kun?" ucap Sakura dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja Saku-chan"

"Tapi, aku haus. Bisakah kau belikan aku minum sebentar di kantin Lee-kun?" Sakura jadi merasa gatal sendiri pada mulutnya karena berkata seperti itu pada makhluk hijau ini.

Kebiasaan Lee yang selalu memakai sweater hijau membuat ia mendapat julukan seperti itu dari gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut paling mencolok seKonoha High School ini.

"Apa pun untukmu Saku-chan".

"Terima kasih Lee-kun, kau baik sekali"

Melihat Lee sudah agak jauh, Sakura langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor sport hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke kini sudah berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah mansion mewah kediaman Hyuga.

Seorang gadis yang duduk sebagai penumpang segera turun dari jok belakang motor besar itu ketika melihat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, "Terima kasih tumpangannya Sasuke-kun". Ia melepas helm yang menutupi surai indigo sepinggangnya, dan menyerahkan penutup kepala berbentuk bundar itu pada si pemilik.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih, hn?"

Hinata mendelik tak mengerti.

"Apa hal seperti ini pun harus ku ajari?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir peace milik si gadis Hyuga.

Mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan...

' _CUP'_

Bibir pemuda itu mendarat pada kening berponi Hinata.

"Aku masuk ya, Jaa..."

'Lain kali akan ku dapatkan bibir sexy itu Hinata' batin Sasuke.

Setelah gadisnya memasuki gerbang, pemuda bermata onyx itu menutupi kepala bersurai ravennya menggunakan helm dan segera berlalu dari kediaman Hyuga.

Sementara dari balik jendela tampak seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan raut wajah tak suka, "Tak akan ada lain kali untukmu Uchiha, Hinata milikku", laki-laki itu menghilang berbarengan dengan gorden jendela yang menutup.

Baru saja tangan Hinata akan menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka, "Kau sudah pulang?" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang.

"Nii-san?", Hinata berpaling, "Tumben jam segini Neji-nii ada di rumah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sinis pada lelaki tadi.

"Kau ini! Kenapa jadi balik bertanya?!"

"Sudah lah jangan jadi detektif begitu, aku mau mandi!" tanpa memperdulikan Neji, Hinata langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Hubungan kakak beradik ini memang tidak begitu baik semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, terlebih karena Neji yang sibuk bekerja menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga, menyebabkan ia harus pergi pagi pulang petang hampir setiap hari. Bahkan meski diakhir pekan sekalipun. Terlebih saat insiden beberapa bulan lalu, Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari laki-laki ini.

 _ **'Brukh!'**_

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah. Seharian penuh ia disibukkan dengan agenda acara perpisahan sekolah yang diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Sebagai ketua Osis tentu saja ia menjadi salah satu murid tersibuk akhir-akhir ini karena acara tersebut. Untungnya besok hari Minggu, jadi gadis Hyuga itu bisa mengistirahatkan diri barang sejenak.

Manik lavender Hinata melirik jam tangan motif Mickey Mouse yang bertengger apik pada pergelangan tangannya.

Jam 4 sore

Gadis itu pun bangkit dari pembaringan nyamannya, melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan beralih meraih sebuah handuk kemudian melilitkannya pada tubuh mulus bak porselen miliknya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, membiarkan sepasang mata seorang pria memandang nyalang pada tubuh telanjangnya tanpa ia sadari dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Ah nyamannya..." gumam Hinata ketika tubuh polosnya memasuki bathtub berisi air hangat.

Kelopak matanya terpejam merasakan rileks pada tubuhnya, berendam air hangat begini memang terasa sedikit mengurangi penat.

 _srekhh srekh_

Hinata terlonjak kaget dari posisi berendamnya, "Siapa di sana?!" teriak Hinata.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari luar.

Hinata kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dalam bathtub, "Mungkin hanya gorden yang tertiup angin" gumamnya sembari menutup manik lavendernya.

 _srekhh srekh_

 _klik! klik!_

Sekarang bukan lagi suara angin yang bergesekan dengan gorden, tp itu suara bidikan kamera. Hinata yakin itu.

"Siapa di luar?! Neji-nii apa itu kau?!"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

 _klik!_

 _klik! klik!_

"Siapa pun kau! Keluar dari kamarku!" teriak Hinata histeris, ia mulai merasa takut sekarang.

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban dari luar, Hinata memberanikan diri beranjak dari bathtub lalu meraih handuknya, pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi agar si pelaku tidak kabur.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar ia meraih knop pintu.

 _cklek!_

Namun ia tidak menemukan seseorang pun di sana.

 _crekh!_

Tanpa sengaja jari kakinya menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Hinata membuka kotak kecil itu dan mendapati sepasang...

"Cincin?"

Buku-buku jari gadis itu memutih, menggenggam erat benda ditangannya dengan penuh emosi. Ia tahu siapa yang mengintip dan memotretnya saat di kamar mandi tadi, serta meletakkan benda ini.

 **BRAGH!**

Hinata melemparkan kotak beserta isinya itu dengan keras, membentur cermin riasnya hingga menciptakan retakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Hyuga terasa hening, ya meskipun masih ada suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Namun selain itu tak ada lagi suara apapun, kedua kakak beradik ini hanya sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"Kau menyukai cincinnya Hinata?", suara Neji memecah keheningan.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata datar.

"Baiklah, besok akan kupesankan yang baru untukmu".

"Aku tidak mau". Jawab Hinata ketus.

Neji menelan kasar makanan dalam mulutnya, "Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah..." ia meraih gelas berisi air putih kemudian meneguk isinya, "...kau bisa memilih sendiri cincin yang kau inginkan". Ucapnya sembari melap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan tissue.

 **BRAGHH!**

Seluruh benda di atas meja kayu itu bergetar, merasakan betapa kerasnya kepalan tangan Hinata yang menghantamnya.

"Hentikan Nii-san, kau sungguh membuatku muak!" geram Hinata sembari bangkit menggeser kursinya untuk segera pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini Hinata!" Neji mencengkram erat pergelangan Hinata, mencegah gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dengan kasar Hinata mengibaskan tangannya berharap cengkraman Neji dapat terlepas, "Sampai kau tersadar jika aku ini adikmu nii-san!".

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Hinata, laki-laki itu malah memperkuat cengkraman tangan besarnya membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan, "Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu Hinata, aku bukan kakakmu, dan kau bukan adikku, kita tidak terikat persaudaraan sedarah Hinata", tatapan Neji kini berubah sendu, "Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cinta ini". Ia membelai lembut permukaan pipi gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Kau tau ini salah nii-san, tubuh kita mungkin tak mengalir darah yang sama, tapi kita dibesarkan dalam lingkup keluarga yang sama, sebagai kakak beradik. Aku tak mungkin mencintaimu sebagai seorang perempuan pada seorang laki-laki, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu nii-san, ku mohon mengertilah" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata.

Neji tersenyum getir, "Apa semua ini karena pemuda Uchiha itu?", tanya Neji sinis.

Namun Hinata sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Aku tau kau bersamanya demi menghindariku bukan? Semenjak aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu kau selalu berusaha menjauh. Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau tidak bisa membodohiku Hinata!".

Neji melangkah mendekati Hinata. Sungguh Hinata ingin lari, tapi kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan. Sementara Neji terus mendesak mendekat, membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mundur ke belakang dengan kaki bergetar, "N-Nii ..Nii-san...".

 _Brukh!_

Sudah tak ada lagi ruang bagi Hinata menghindar, punggungnya kini menabrak dinding. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji menjauh, namun apalah daya tenaga Neji jauh lebih besar darinya, bahkan sekarang kedua tangannya sudah terkunci di atas kepalanya sendiri, hanya dengan satu tangan milik Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat" bisik Neji tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

Biji amethyst Hinata membulat ketika dirasakannya benda lunak hangat dan basah menyentuh belakang telinganya.

Tak sampai hanya disitu, Neji kini berani menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir kenyal milik gadis yang berada dalam kungkungannya itu, "Hmpt.. "

Hinata tak dapat menghindar, posisinya saat ini benar-benar tersudut. Ia terhimpit oleh tubuh tegap Neji dan tembok sialan dibelakangnya.

Merasa terancam, gadis itu berusaha menendang pemuda di depannya ini, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan kaki Neji yang kini sudah berada diantara kedua pahanya. Tak ayal posisi Hinata kini tampak mengangkang, mempermudah aksi kakaknya untuk menggesekkan lututnya pada selangkangan Hinata yang tertutupi celana pendek.

"Hmpth.. Mmphhh..", Hinata meronta, ia gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menolak ciuman Neji yang memaksa. Namun dengan cepat Neji mencengkram kuat rahang Hinata, membuat bibir berwarna peace itu manyun dengan sexynya.

Neji kembali menciumi bibir Hinata, mengulum bibir bawah Hinata hingga tak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu telah membangunkan benda di bawah pusarnya yang kini telah menggantikan pekerjaan lututnya pada selangkangan Hinata, "Mmhh... Hhenti.. Kanhhh".

Melihat Hinata yang megap-megap kehabisan nafas, Neji melepaskan pagutannya. Membiarkan gadis itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia beralih pada tahap yang lebih panas dengan gadis tersebut.

"Hah.. Haahh..", Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, dadanya terasa nyeri karena kehabisan oksigen. Mulutnya membuka menutup bak ikan yang terkapar di daratan. Bukan hal lucu jika ia mati hanya karena ciuman pemuda brengsek yang notabene adalah kakaknya ini. Gadis itu masih terengah, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka mengambil udara.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Neji kembali melumat rakus bibir kenyal Hinata yang sudah terlihat membengkak. Menelusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Hinata yang terbuka, menginfasi setiap sudut di dalam rongga hangat milik gadis itu.

"Hiks N-Neji nii, K-Ku mohhonn.. Hhenti.. Kannhh.. Hiks hiks", Hinata terisak, hatinya terasa teriris diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Hinata merasa lega saat Neji melepaskan cengkraman pada rahangnya, mengakhiri rasa sakit pada pipinya yang memerah. Namun sedetik kemudian maniknya membulat merasakan tangan Neji yang kini menelusup kedalam kaus gombrongnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan di sana.

"Arghh" Neji memekik keras, sepercik darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Hinata menggigitnya.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pemuda Hyuga itu, sementara pelakunya kini sudah berlari menjauh keluar dari rumah.

"Hinata! Hinata!" terlambat bagi Neji, gadis itu sudah menaiki taxi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga, "Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku Hinata, cepat atau lambat kau akan menerimaku", ucapnya sembari menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman Konoha terlihat ramai, maklum saja karena ini malam minggu. Malam rutin bagi pasangan kekasih untuk berkencan. Saling bergandengan tangan menikmati semilirnya angin malam, makan ice cream dengan aksi saling mencolet, atau duduk berduaan dibangku taman saling menyenderkan kepala masing-masing sembari melakukan perbincangan romantis seakan dunia milik berdua.

Tapi kalian tak akan menemukan semua itu pada gadis bersurai indigo di sebelah sana, duduk sendirian di bawah pohon momoji. Matanya sembab karena menangis, walau sekarang isakannya sudah terdengar mereda, namun masih terlihat jika bahunya sedikit bergetar karena emosi yang masih belum terselesaikan.

"Mau lemon tea?"

Hinata mendongak, melirik si pemilik suara.

"Ku rasa lemon tea bisa sedikit membantu menenangkanmu nona"

To be continued...

 _ **ZONA MEMBALAS REVIEW**_

 _ **ans : mksh :)**_

 _ **septi : Arigatou :)**_

 _ **tira : benarkah? Thanks :)**_

 _ **Baby niz : wah maaf, seperti'y gak bisa :(**_

 _ **Guest : gomen gk bisa balap :(**_

 _ **itik : Arigatou ne :) tp maaf gk bisa update kilat :(**_

 _ **Tsukikohimechan : mksh saran'y, udah aku ikutin :D kalo' itu blm tau juga :v. Mungkin ideitu bkal aku tuangin ke fic baru ajah. Nanti baca ya... :D**_

 _ **Mksh semua buat reviewnya, aku nerima segala jenis kritik dan saran, tak terkecuali flame juga. Aku msh newbie yg sgt butuh byk pembelajaran buat tulisanku jd lbh baik lagi.**_

 _ **Mksh kunjungannya minna...**_


End file.
